BLOOD
by moodiful819
Summary: Kakashi is in the hospital and he hates it. The smell, the invasive procedures, the drooling nurses, the needles, and of course, the BLOOD.


Yeah, I love My Chemical Romance. How can you not love them? Well, this song is the hidden track on the CD called Blood, so be a true fan and buy the CD! The artwork is also pretty incredible.

Key: 'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

The clear liquid dripped steadily as he followed the IV line that ran into his arm. The man sighed and looked down disapprovingly at his hospital gown, then settled to drop it and stare longingly out the open window. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. 'It's a beautiful day outside and I'm stuck in a hospital room. This sucks. Maybe I can-' A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Hatake, time for some more tests. Please be a little more cooperative."

"And I have some flowers that'll be sure to put that smile on your face."

_Well they encourage all complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I cant control myself because I don't know how  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while_

The door opened to reveal a man in a lab coat and a nurse holding flowers. "Hello Mr. Hatake, we need to have some more blood to run a couple more tests. Standard procedure, you understand." the doctor said, pushing the frames up his nose. Kakashi sighed. 'I'm surprised I'm still alive with all the blood they took from me.' he thought wryly.

Kakashi smirked at the thought and stuck out his arm. "Knock yourself out doc." The man coughed and took out a needle. 'Needles, needles, needles. What is with the medical world and sharp, pointy objects? I thought they were supposed to help people, not inflict more bodily harm. Why the hell was I supposed to be here in the hospital for, anyway? Oh, that's right, I lost a lot of blood protecting my village and needed a transfusion and here they are, taking it out of me again. They probably recycle the damn stuff.' he thought.

"We're all finished," said the nurse sweetly, the hearts practically erupting out of her eyes. "Oh, before I forget, you have some visitors." she said before disappearing behind a closed door.

He fell back in the bed. 'I think that was the 89th blood test they've taken in the two weeks I've been here. Probably gloating about the fact they managed to keep me in here and trying to prolong it.'

"Hey Hatake!"

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked annoyingly towards the door. "Genma."

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood blood blood  
Grab a glass because theres going to be a flood_

The senbon-sucking shinobi walked over to his bedside. "So how's it going?" he asked.

"Let's see. No Icha Icha, I'm in a hospital, the nurses won't leave me alone, I'm in a hospital, I'm in a hospital gown, I'm in a hospital, the doctors won't leave me alone, I'm in a hospital, the mountains of blood tests, I'm in a hospital, the nurses are drooling over me, I'm in a hospital, the food sucks, and I'm in a hospital. The only thing they let me keep was my mask and I'm pretty sure a nurse tried to pull it off me when I was asleep. Did I mention I was in a hospital?"

Genma chuckled. "That bad, ne? Come on, Hatake, just because you're afraid of hospitals, doesn't mean it's that bad."

Kakashi glared. "It's not that I'm afraid of them, they just creep me out. The constant beeping of those damn machines, the monotony of it all, and it's so clean! Nothing is supposed to be this white and sterile! And they took more blood than they needed! Those doctors are all saying how good I am and how more people should be like me. I swear, all that blood they took out of me is probably being used right now to make clones of myself. Committing suicide seems like a pretty good idea right about now."

Genma shook his head. "Looks like you've finally cracked, Hatake."

"You would too, if you were in my situation."

"Surrounded by gorgeous women fawning over me night and day? Don't mind if I do. I'm liking the attention I'm getting already," he said. Kakashi looked at his confused, but noticed the cast on his arm. "Where'd you get that?"

"Training accident."

"You know the medics can fix that up easily."

Genma shrugged. "I know, but chicks dig the cast."

Kakashi sighed. "You're hopeless."

"And you're probably gay if you don't enjoy the attention you're getting. Can I get some chocolate?" he asked pointing to the mountain of chocolate and flowers in the corner.

Kakashi waved dismissively. "Go ahead, it just keeps growing."

"Sweet." Genma grabbed an armful of flowers and chocolate and stared at the pile. "Damn, didn't make a dent. I'll come back for some more later."

"Go ahead." Genma nodded and poofed out of the room.

Kakashi fell back into the hospital bed. "Finally, some peace and-"

"Hey sensei!"

Kakashi opened his eyes. 'Spoke too soon.'

"Hi Naruto."

"Hi!" he grinned over a bouquet of red and pink tulips. "I've been watering Mr. Ukki for you." smiled the 20-year-old.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Yeah, sorta sucks what happened to you. Teme says hi and Iruka wanted to wish you a speedy recovery." Kakashi nodded. "Well, better go, Hinata and ramen are waiting for me. See ya, sensei."

Kakashi nodded and smirked to himself when he left. 'He'll never change.'

* * *

'1:30. So far, no Gai. I wonder where he-'

"My eternal rival!" screamed a green jumpsuit wearing man. 'There he is.'

"Gai."

Gai walked over to his bedside. "So how's the hospital treating you?" Kakashi pointed to the hill of gifts. "Does that answer your question?"

"Ah, the youthfulness of the nurses and doctors who care for you. When do you get out? I have a wonderful and youthful challenge for you."

Kakashi stared at the fall opposite his bed. "Probably when hell freezes over."

Gai clapped his shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"Blood transfusions don't take two weeks."

Gai placed a finger on his chin in thought. "I guess you're right. Well, I have to go train Lee. May the power of youth be your guide." said Gai before leaving the room.

* * *

It was about two o' clock now. Kakashi stared at his forehead protector, which rested on the nightstand beside him. 'Can't wait to be back on the field.' Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Just leave me alone." The door opened. "That's not nice."

Kakashi sat up. "Sakura, I didn't know it was you. You usually come later." The medic put her bouquet of sunflowers in the vase she brought with her on his nightstand. "Well, my shift ended early."

"Hn."

_A celebrated man amongst the guernies  
They can fix me proper with a little bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they really adore me so  
But its really quite alarming cuz I'm such an awful fuck (Oh thank you!)_

"Hey Hatake!" said a man rolling by on a gurney outside his door. Kakashi waved politely and ran his hand through his hair as soon as the man disappeared from view. "That bad?" Sakura asked.

"I've gotten to the conspiracy theories stage of hospital-induced insanity." he replied.

"But you have people visiting you. The nurses are nice, too."

"Part of the insanity. Those nurses practically worship the ground I walk on. Don't really understand how they think I'm a hero or a saint."

Sakura smirked. "Yes, and we both know the type of man you are." she said fluffing his pillow.

"Exactly."

Kakashi and Sakura shared a small laugh. "You know, Genma visited earlier. Said I was possibly gay from not loving the attention I've gotten so far."

"But you flirt with me on a daily basis." she replied.

"Only because you let me." he countered.

"Besides the fact that we're dating." she smirked.

"But only you, me, and Naruto know that." he replied.

"Well, my next shift starts soon," she patted his knee, "see you later."

"You're condemning me to the hospital from hell alone?"

"Oh stop with the drama, Kakashi, you get out soon anyway."

"Really?"

"Dunno, your chart says you're fine. I gotta go." She kissed his cheek and exited the room.

* * *

"Well Mr. Hatake, you're free to go." No sooner had the doctor said that, Kakashi had already disappeared out the window and at home. He snuggled into his own bed and was flipping through his favorite volume of Icha Icha. He sighed contentedly and soon fell asleep.

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave them blood blood blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love._

"Mr. Hatake. Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi jolted awake. "Huh?"

'It was just a dream. Damn.'

"Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi looked hopefully at the doctor as the nurse beside him hid a box of chocolate behind her back. "Yes?"

'Say I can go. Say I can leave and have Icha Icha back.'

"We'll need some more blood."


End file.
